Secrets
by Nikita1506
Summary: Everyone's got their own secrets to keep...but what if someone were to let a few slip?
1. Emma, shopping and a killer new look

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I just like taken 'em outta the box an playin with 'em every once in a while…

On to the story…

* * *

_'**This isn't good! All I can think about is HIM. Please let it be just a crush. I can't believe this. Oh my gosh, he's looking this way. Well, at least I look like I'm staring off into space and not at him.'**_

"Earth to Emma," JT waved a hand in her face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry guys," she said.

"Are you alright Em?" Manny asked.

Their friendship was still rocky, but they were getting back on track, slowly. Emma smiled slightly.

"Yea Manny, I'm fine. Just really tired. Jack couldn't sleep last night. Mom and dad think he's sick."

"Is that why Mr. S isn't here today?" Toby asked.

"Yup. Jack's got a doctor's appointment."

Emma felt something brush across her shoulders. She looked up as Jay passed by her. Suddenly, Paige sat down, looking upset.

"What's wrong Paige?" asked Emma, totally forgetting about Jay.

"Dylan can't come home this vacation."

"I'm sorry Paige. I know you were looking forward to seeing him."

"I'll be okay. Besides," she said, brightening up, "he says he'll take me shopping when he does come home again."

Emma and Manny laughed, then knew how much Paige loved shopping with Dylan. He had great style! Emma thought quickly. Then grinned.

"Hey Paige, mind if I come with? I think it's time for a change."

Paige smiled, "Sure hun. I'm sure Dylan won't mind."

That weekend, Dylan came home to surprise Paige. He and Paige drove up to Emma's and he honked the horn. Emma was outside in a flash.

"Hey Em," Paige said as Emma climbed into the car, "how's baby Jack?"

"Hey Paige, hey Dylan. Thanks for letting me come with you. Jack's got colic."

"No problem Em," said Dylan, "Colic huh? Ouch, I remember when Paige had that as a baby."

"Yea," Emma said as they took off.

At the mall, she let Paige and Dylan figure out a new look for her. Store after store, purchase after purchase. Finally all three, loaded down with bags, stopped for food. Paige whispered in Emma's ear. Emma grinned and nodded. With a look at Dylan that said 'be right back' they grabbed two of the bags and went into a bathroom where Emma changed into one of her new outfits and Paige did her hair and makeup. They walked out of the bathroom laughing. Suddenly, Emma hit something. Looking up slightly, she saw Jay looking down at her.

" 'Scuse me," she said softly.

She moved past him and walked away with Paige.

"Is he still standing there?" Emma asked.

Paige glanced back, "Yup, and looking like he wants to rip your clothes off you," she grinned.

"Paige!" Emma hissed.

Paige laughed as they sat down with Dylan. Emma glanced over the where she bumped into Jay. He was gone. Paige and Dylan pulled her into conversation, but she couldn't stop thinking about Jay. When Paige and Dylan brought her home, she immediately ran down to her room to put her things away.

'**_Well,'_** she thought, **_'At least it's only Saturday. So I don't have to see his face until Monday.'_**

She sighed and sat down at her computer.

'ONE NEW MESSAGE' popped up on her screen. She clicked it.

_lilthug18: hey em, where u been?_

_naturegrl256: hey sean, i went shopping w/ dylan an paige--took us all morning_

_lilthug18: u let paige shop 4 u?_

_naturegrl256: uh-huh, we ran into jay, or, i did ne way_

_lilthug18: i knw, he told me, said u looked hott_

_naturegrl256: lol, funny sean_

_lilthug18: im serious!_

_naturegrl256: um……wow? uh-oh, gtg, mom's callin an baby jack is sick_

_lilthug18: ok, ttyl em, i miss u_

_naturegrl256: ttyl, miss u 2. bye!_

_naturegrl256 has signed off_

Sean sat back in his chair and smiled. He had no doubt that Emma looked amazing. Paige and Dylan had great fashion sense when you put them together. His smile grew when he thought of the look on Jay's face as he had told him. So maybe it was time.

Back at Emma's, her mom and Snake had gone out and left her in charge of Jack. After giving him some medicine and putting him down for a nap, she took the baby monitor down to her room. She signed back in and saw that Sean had signed off. A new message popped up.

_strngr2me: hey_

_naturegrl256: um--hi_

_strngr2me: where'd u get the s/n?_

_naturegrl256: o- some kid my school calls me 'nature girl' he's kinda mean, where'd urs come from?_

_strngr2me: im not like ppl think of me when they c me, they c a tough guy--but that's not who i really am_

_naturegrl256: wow, thats gotta b difficult 2 go thru_

_strngr2me: (shrugs) i guess, where do u go 2 school?_

_naturegrl256: Degrassi-u?_

_strngr2me: same, boring there, im thinkin of droppin out after the semester's up_

_naturegrl256: dnt do that!_

_strngr2me: y not? i cant stand it there ne more…_

_naturegrl256: it cant b that bad, theres gotta b sum 1 there that makes it worthwhile_

_strngr2me: there wasnt b4, but now i aint sure, i saw a diff side of her today, 1 i never saw b4…but she dnt like me, so it dnt matter…_

_naturegrl256: I knw wat u mean-I like this guy in school, but were 2 different-and he's got a gf who hates me. But u should still stay in school_

_strngr2me: maybe I will, if only 4 her_

_naturegrl256: c?_

_strngr2me: hey-wats ur name ne way?_

_naturegrl256: my names Emma, but my friends call me Em--wats ur name?_

Jay sat back, floored. He was talking to Emma! Sean was soo gonna get it.

_naturegrl256: hey-u there?_

_strngr2me: sry Em, gtg, l8r_

_strngr2me has signed off_

Emma looked puzzled, who was she just talking to? Then, she heard Jack start to cry over the monitor.

'Medicine must've worn off,' she thought as she went upstairs to get him.

Jay paced in his room. Emma! Sean had told him to talk to Emma! Oh man. He'd told Sean what he thought about Emma when he saw her in those clothes. He got hard just thinking about it. NO! Damnit! This was EMMA NELSON, the original 'Miss Goody Two-Shoes,' damnit. He couldn't think about her that way. But he did.

'I've got to do something about this,' he thought.

He grabbed his sweatshirt and his car keys—and drove to Emma's.

The doorbell rang just as Emma finished changing Jack.

"Coming!" she shouted as she placed Jack on her hip.

She walked down the hall and opened the front door.

"Jay?"


	2. Jay and Emma

Emma and Jay stood still, watching each other for a minute. Jack looked from the boy, to his sister, and pulled Emma's hair.

"Ow!" Emma said, coming back to the present, "Jack!"

Jack smiled and laughed. Jay snapped back and looked at the little boy.

"Hey kid," he said ruffling the baby's hair.

Jack grinned and reached for Jay. Shocked, Emma handed Jay her little brother.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked Emma while trying to keep Jack away from his hat.

"Uh-yea. C'mon in," Emma said as she stepped aside.

Jay grinned slightly at the look on her face.

"Thanks," he said.

He walked into the living room and put Jack in the playpen in the corner of the room. Emma shut the door and followed Jay. She sat down on the couch and waited for him to start talking.

"Look blondie-"

"Don't call me that," she interrupted.

"Fine, Emma, whatever, I think it's only fair that I tell you what Cameron did."

"Sean? What'd he do?"

Jay sat down across from her, "Okay-earlier you were talking to someone you didn't know, right?"

"Yea," she answered slowly.

"It was me. Cameron gave me your name without telling me who you were. Just told me to talk to you and be nice."

"He _what_!"

"Yea, I was a little upset too."

Emma stood up and started to pace.

"I can't _believe_ Sean would do that. Oh my god!"

She went on and on, pacing and talking until Jay jumped up and grabbed her arms.

"Emma, relax. It was just Cameron being himself."

Emma froze when Jay touched her. She just looked up at him. He looked down at her, watching her face as he leaned closer to her. The next thing she knew he was kissing her, and she was liking it. Jay's arms wrapped around her, and he deepened the kiss. Emma's hands slid up his chest, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly, she pulled back. They were both breathing hard.

"What about Alex?" Emma asked, trying to catch her breath.

Jay rested his forehead against hers.

"Alex and I have been over for a month."

"Oh," said Emma softly.

She pulled out of his hold and took his hand. She led him to the couch and sat down. Jay sat next to her and put his arm around her, pulling her towards him. Emma leaned into him and they started talking. Every once in a while, Emma got up to check on Jack, who had fallen asleep. That's how her parents found them when they came home, sitting on the couch together, talking.

"Emma, we're back. How was Jack?" her mom called out.

"Hey mom, he was fine."

"Thanks for watching him sweetie."

"No problem."

Emma stood up and grabbed Jay's hand. She led him to the kitchen, where her mom was.

"Did you finish your-oh, hello," Emma's mom said when she saw Jay.

"Yes I finished my work. Mom, this is Jay. Jay, this is my mom, Spike."

Jay raised an eyebrow at the name.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. S." he said as he extended his hand.

Spike smiled and shook Jay's hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Okay, Jack's in his crib for a nap and-" Snake stopped when he saw Jay.

"Dad, you know Jay."

Snake looked from Emma, to Jay, to their entwined fingers. Emma squeezed Jay's hand slightly. He got the message.

"Mr. Simpson," he said quietly.

"Jayson," Snake replied.

Emma looked between the two, then to her mother.

"Um, mom, Jay and I are going for a walk. We'll be back later."

She tugged on Jay's hand and he followed her out the back door. As soon as they were out the door, Snake turned to Spike. He opened his mouth to say something when Spike put her hand up.

"I don't want to hear it Snake."


	3. Sean and Jay's talk

At the knock on the door, Sean got up from the computer.

"Jay, what's goin' on man?" he asked when he saw who was at the door.

"Not much Cameron, not much," Jay sad absently as he walked into the house.

"What brings you back to Wasaga Beach man?"

Jay sucked in a breath, "Emma Nelson,"

"HUH?"

"Yea, said that too. Saw her at the mall today, sportin' a new style. And damn man."

"Emma? Emma Nelson? Are you sure?"

"Saw her with my own eyes man."

Sean sat down.

"Wow."

"Hell Cameron, now I know why Cause Girl hid that body of hers, it's fuckin' tight."

Sean looked at his watch, trying to hide a grin.

"Hey, don't you gotta work man?"

"Shit. Yea I do. Later Cameron."

"Later."

Sean sat back and smiled. _'So,'_ he thought, _'Jay got stuck on Emma, though he'd never admit to it. This is going to be fun.'_

He got back on the computer and saw that Em had signed on.

_lilthug18: hey em, where u been?_

_naturegrl256: hey sean, i went shopping w/ dylan an paige--took us all morning_

_lilthug18: u let paige shop 4 u?_

_naturegrl256: uh-huh, we ran into jay, or, i did ne way_

_lilthug18: i knw, he told me, said u looked hott_

_naturegrl256: lol, funny sean_

_lilthug18: im serious!_

_naturegrl256: um……wow? uh-oh, gtg, mom's callin an baby jack is sick_

_lilthug18: ok, ttyl em, i miss u_

_naturegrl256: ttyl, miss u 2. bye!_

_naturegrl256 has signed off_

Emma signed off and Sean sat back, waiting for Jay to get on.

'Now's my chance,' he thought as he saw Jay's screen name pop up.

_lilthug18: hey man_

_strngr2me: hey_

_lilthug18: still thinkin bout em huh?_

_strngr2me: yea_

_strngr2me: what? no man_

_lilthug18: haha, yea rite man, i saw how u looked talkin to me earlier_

_strngr2me: oh man, i think i like her_

_lilthug18: wat!_

_strngr2me: yea_

_lilthug18: hey, i got sum1 i think can help u, s/n—naturegrl256_

_strngr2me: who is it_

_lilthug18: find out! L8r man_

_strngr2me: l8r_

_lilthug18: oh, hey, be nice_

_lilthug18 has signed off_

Sean sat back and grinned, _'Now for the fun to begin!'_ he thought.


	4. A Walk

Greenpeace—thanks

Theboyz—lol, yea, I like makin Sean do crazy stuff…

Yarii19—heehee, athankyou very much…enjoy the next chapter

Angelic-dreamer07—you love Sean, I love Jay…sigh its that bad boy thing…yummy, lol—haha, I love making Spike just seem to trust Jay, its so different…

SweetPrincess4eva—haha, don't worry, the only reason I haven't added is because my muses have been angry with me…but they seem to love me again…

RosePetals0987—here's your post dear…enjoy

MaryAuksi—haha, yea, I didn't understand it either, but I write what the muses make me write…and they're mostly always right…

xSlutxCorex—here you go hun…

volleygal905—haha, yes, that's why I usually put my author notes in the beginning of my new chapters…I only make them chapters if its absolutely necessary…enjoy hun

XoPri24—hyg…enjoy

Quick A/N: okay, this is going to be a short chapter, but I swear I will make up for it soon. Much love to everyone who didn't give up on me!

* * *

Jay and Emma walked down the street, not saying anything. Peeking at Jay from under her lashes, Emma saw the slight frown on his face.

"Sorry about my Dad," she said quietly.

Jay looked down at her, then reached for her hand.

"It's okay; I understand how he feels about me. I mean, I haven't given him any reason to trust me," Jay replied.

Emma looked up at him, a question in her eyes.

"What?" Jay asked.

"Why now?" Emma asked.

Jay shrugged as they walked, "Dunno. Probably 'cause I saw another side of you at the mall."

Emma blushed, "Gee, thanks."

Jay looked down at her and grinned as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Relax Emma that was a compliment."

Emma smiled up at him from her spot tucked under his arm. She wrapped her arm around his waist and relaxed as they walked. When they reached her house again, Emma looked up at him.

"Do you want to come back in?" she asked.

Jay looked at his watch and shook his head, "I can't. I need to get back home."

"Okay," Emma said looking down.

They walked up onto her porch and Jay tilted her chin up to look into her eyes.

"I'll see you at school Monday, okay?"

Emma smiled.

"Okay. Bye."

Jay bent down and sweetly kissed her lips before turning and walking back to his car. Emma watched until his car was out of sight before she opened the door and walked into the house, still smiling.


	5. The Secret's Out

"She's happy Snake! Didn't you see the look in her eyes? I don't care who Jay is, he's making her happier than I've seen her since the shooting!"

Hearing her mom's raised voice; Emma shut the front door quietly and snuck over to the kitchen door to listen.

"Christine," she heard Snake say, "That boy is dangerous and I don't want him around Emma, let alone dating her," he said angrily.

"Well it's not up to us is it? It's her life Archie, let her live it," Spike returned.

At that moment, Emma chose to make her presence known.

"I'm back," she said, walking into the kitchen.

Spike smiled at her daughter, she was growing up so fast.

"Hey sweetie, where's Jay?" she asked.

"He had to get home," Emma said, walking to the basement door.

Pausing with her hand on the doorknob, Emma turned, "Mom?" she asked.

Spike turned to Emma, "Yes?"

"Veggie lasagna for dinner?" Emma asked with a slight smile.

Spike was shocked for a minute, then she smiled and walked over to hug Emma.

"Of course baby," she said, kissing Emma's forehead.

Breaking the hug, Emma smiled at her mom one more time and walked downstairs to her room. She flopped down on her bed, smiling.

Back in the kitchen, Snake and Spike looked at each other, both still a bit surprised. Spike wiped her tears away and started putting the groceries away again.

"Now I really don't care who Jay is," she said quietly.

When Spike called her upstairs for dinner, Emma was still smiling. She had just finished setting the table when they heard Jack crying.

"I'll get him," Emma said.

She went into Jack's nursery and smiled at her little brother.

"Hey Jack-Jack, ready for dinner?" she asked, lifting the three year old out of his crib.

"Mum and dad really have to get you a big boy bed Jack-Jack," she said as she carried him over to the changing table.

"I a big boy," Jack pouted.

"I know you are Jack," Emma said as she finished changing him, "And that's why mom and dad need to get you a big boy bed," she sighed and picked him up, "Maybe for Christmas," she said to herself.

It was only October, but she didn't think it would hurt to mention it to her parents. As she walked back into the kitchen with Jack, Emma started thinking about Jay again, and smiled softly. He'd changed since last year, especially since the shooting, but it all seemed for the better. Emma put Jack in his high chair and sat down to wait for her parents. Spike looked over from the counter where she was making a salad, and smiled at Emma. When Emma had asked for a special dinner, she knew she wouldn't refuse her daughter. It had been weeks since Emma had eaten with them and Spike had been beginning to fear for Emma's health and safety. Setting the salad down on the table, Spike caught Emma's eye and smiled as she ran her hand over her daughter's hair. Dinner that night was a family event, Spike and Snake hadn't seen Emma laugh that much in a long while, nor had they seen her eat that much.

"May I be excused?" Emma asked, finishing off her glass of water.

"In a second honey, okay? Snake and I want to talk to you," Spike said.

Emma nodded, "Okay."

Spike took a deep breath and placed her hand over Emma's on the table.

"Sweetie, over the last few weeks, we noticed that you haven't been eating. Is everything alright?"

Emma looked down, she had thought no one noticed, at least, no one had mentioned it. Until now.

"I don't know," she began quietly, "I feel like my life is out of control. The only thing I can control is what I eat and how much I weigh. I like feeling in control," she mumbled.

"Emma," Snake said, "Look at me please."

Emma looked up and saw the love and understanding in her step-dad's eyes.

"I know how you feel," he said, "I felt the same way when I found out I had cancer. It's confusing, and it's scary, but you're going to hurt yourself if you keep not eating."

"I know."

"Baby, why didn't you say something?" Spike asked.

Emma felt tears slipping down her cheeks, "I wanted you to be proud of me. For how well I've been holding up the last six months. I didn't want you to know how I was really falling apart."

"Oh Emma," Spike sighed, tears forming in her eyes, stubbornly she forced them back, "Sweetie, you know you can always talk to us about anything right?" she waited until Emma nodded, "Now, you promise me something okay? You promise me that whenever you need to talk, whatever it's about, you come to me or Snake. And you promise me that you'll start taking better care of yourself."

Still crying, Emma nodded, "I promise," she whispered.

Spike patted Emma's hand, then stood and hugged Emma tightly before grabbing her dishes and putting them in the sink. Emma did the same, then went back downstairs to her room and sat in front of her computer. Switching it on, she calmed herself while her computer booted up and connected to the internet.

'ONE NEW MESSAGE' popped up on her screen. Wiping her eyes, she opened the new message.

_strngr2me: hey baby_

_naturegrl256: hi jay_

_strngr2me: whats wrong?_

Emma bit her lip and didn't respond.

_strngr2me: if you dnt tell me im coming over_

_naturegrl256: please?_

_strngr2me: please wat_

_naturegrl256: come over_

_strngr2me: ill be rite there_

_strngr2me has signed off_

Emma sat back and stared at her computer. Jay was about to find out exactly what he was getting himself into. Emma bit her lip, she just hoped he could handle it. She got up from her computer and made her way upstairs to tell her mom and Snake that Jay was coming over, she found her parents doing the dishes.

"Mom? Jay's coming over for a little while," she said quietly.

Spike turned to look at Emma, "Everything okay sweetie?" she asked.

Emma shrugged, "I don't know yet. I'm gonna tell him what's going on."

Spike smiled slightly, "Okay sweetie, but if you're downstairs together leave the door open okay?"

Emma nodded and walked into the living room to keep Jack company while she waited for Jay. A minute later, Spike called out to her.

"Emma? Could you give Jack his bath please?"

"Okay Mom," Emma returned, getting up from the couch, "C'mon Jack-Jack, bath time."

Emma had forgotten how messy it was to give Jack a bath, or how much fun it was. Laughing, Emma tried to stop him from splashing her, and she didn't hear the knock on the front door. It was when Jack had quieted down and looked towards the door that Emma realized someone was there. She turned around to see Jay leaning against the bathroom door.

"Hey," she smiled from her spot on the floor.

Jay walked in and leaned down to kiss her, "Hey," he returned, "Everything okay?"

"I think it will be," Emma nodded, turning back to her brother, "But I need to talk to you about some stuff after I finish up with Jack."

Jay nodded and hopped up on the bathroom counter to wait for Emma.

"Can you hand me the towel next to you?" she asked him, pointed.

Jay held the towel out to her, but didn't let go when she grabbed it. Emma looked up at him, confused when he smiled and tugged on the towel. Smirking, Emma stood and walked close to Jay, the towel in between them. Kissing him softly, Emma took the towel from him.

"I need to finish Jack's bath, and in case you didn't notice, I'm soaking wet," she said, pulling back.

Vivid thoughts ran through Jay's mind and he smirked at Emma, who rolled her eyes. Looking down at her shirt, which had pretty much turned see through, he laughed.

"Yea, I guess you are," he said.

Ignoring his look, and comment, Emma wrapped Jack in the towel and picked him up.

"Ready for bed Jack?" she asked, watching the toddler rub his eyes.

Jack nodded, "Big boy bed," he said tiredly.

"Not yet Jack-Jack. Maybe for Christmas."


End file.
